Demon And His Angel
by PaulineBliss
Summary: Ulquiorra has vanished and Orihime is desperate. She goes on an adventure to find him. When she hears his voice and feels his reiatsu again, she knows that he's still alive somewhere. Ulquihime, an old story that I decided to publish anyway. Don't know when next update will be, though.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon and his Angel, Chapter 1

Inoue is being awfully quiet lately. Ever since that Ulquiorra died, she hasn't been hanging around other people. Why does she act like this after they had saved her from Hueco Mundo?

I don't know anymore. I feel like there's someone watching me, but when I look around, I can't seem to find anything suspicious. There are times when I feel there's someone in my bedroom. Staring at me when I try to sleep and reaching out to me. It tries to grab me somehow and I think that each night, it's getting closer.

This night, I'll try to figure out what this feeling is, what drives me crazy. I'll stay awake and observe even if I end up having no sleep at all.

That night.

I'm sitting in the corner of my room with a blanket wrapped around my body and a pillow to sit on. I have a flashlight that I can use, just in case. I keep my hairpins close.

*bam*

I hear something like a thud. What is it? where is it coming from?

I stand up and turn on the flashlight. I don't see anything, I don't hear anything. Still, I know it's here. A shadow on the wall moves in an instant. I hear footsteps but I can't see the cause of it. A cold breeze sends a chill down my spine. I blow a white cloud and my toes feel like ice cubes. Someone is whispering, I can't seem to understand it very well.

"Woman..."

It's calling me!

"Woman..."

What shall I do?!

"I'm still here, I didn't die..."

Who is it?

"I'm here."

I turned around and right in front of me, I see him standing there. His jacket is ripped, stained with blood and his head still half covered with the skull.

...

"Ulquiorra?"

I could feel my voice trembling. He reached out to me and placed two fingertips on my lips. He caressed them softly and he... smiled.

"I didn't die."

"How come you're here?"

"It seems you're the only one I could get through to. And you're the only one I wanted to see."

"It doesn't feel like you're here. I can't feel your touch, it only feels like a cold breeze."

"I'm not here, but I can take you with me. Don't worry, I won't kidnap you."

A sphere of darkness appeared in my room and it looked like some sort of portal.

"Meet me on the other side."

He vanished right through the door. I didn't know what was going on exactly, but I wanted to meet him again. I opened the portal and I saw a labyrinth.

"What is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon And His Angel, Chapter 2

Inoue gazed at the labyrinth and saw how huge the construction was. It was covered with a thick layer of fog and she could barely see a few meters in front of her.

"Ulquiorra? Where are you?"

She didn't receive a response, she could only hear a soft knocking. The sound was pretty far away. She decided to try to concentrate and followed it. The walls of the labyrinth were made of bushes and climbing plants. She had to be careful not to hurt herself, for there were thorns everywhere.

*knock knock*

She heard it again, but it was much closer this time. It sounded like somebody was trying to guide her. After a while, she got lost and she couldn't tell anymore where the sound was coming from. She didn't even know where she started again.

"Damn, now I'm in trouble."

A loud roar almost ripped her ear-drums as she tried to cover them. The roar made the floor shake and the walls began to move. Inoue ran as fast as she could to avoid being crushed. She ran and ran and ran until she jumped out of the nearly touching walls. She cut her legs multiple times and dislocated her wrist.

"Owiee..."

She looked around, only to see she was totally lost. She sighed and walked slowly in order to avoid being startled like that again. It became darker by the minute until Inoue couldn't see anything at all.

"What now?"

Suddenly she got the best idea ever.

"Ayame?"

A fragment of her hairpins appeared in front of her.

"Please."

With this, she and another fragment formed a shield. The shield lighted the way and even dispersed the fog. With a smile, she continued her little journey.

It had been 4 hours already since she entered this shithole. The walls had been moving a few times and she lost her way, again. She became frustrated and tired. Her legs had been bleeding all the way and she felt her vision fading.

A whisper caught her attention. It was there, but only just hearable. She turned around and saw an eye floating in light. The iris was shaped like the one of a snake and its iris was green. She recognized it immediately and smiled while crying.

"Ulquiorra, where are you? Could you guide me?"

The eye turned around and flew away. She could barely keep up with it because of her injuries. But she didn't care, if he was able to help her like this, she wouldn't let him down. The eye disappreared in front of a large door. Orihime saw the giant keyhole it had, she could almost fit through herself. She decided to take a shot and tried to wriggle through it. The eye tackled her arm, telling her it was pointless.

"Well, then what do I have to do?"

A roar. A giant hollow flew in her direction. It had something around its neck. A key!

"Wait, WHAT? You expect me to get THAT from its neck?"

She dodged the tackle just barely and hurt her shoulder. She ran into the labyrinth again, trying to lose the thing. It could pass through walls, which made her attempts totally useless. It kept following her and almost got hold of her hair. It roared once more and the walls dispersed. Orihime stood in the middle of the open area. There was nowhere to run or to hide. Her breath was short and shaky. She let a shield appear and called Tsubaki out.

The hollow grinned and opened its mouth. Without even moving his lips, it spoke to her.

"There's nowhere to run now, miserable human. Why are you in my territory?"

"I'm trying to reach someone."

"And who might that be?"

"That's none of your business. I just need that key you have. Please, I really need to see him..."

"Ooooooh, is it your boyfriend?"

Orihime blushed but didn't like his tone.

"Please, I need the key."

"You fool! Why would I give it to you? That door is the prison exit of the undecided."

"The what?"

"The undecided are cases, such as you friend, whose death and fate isn't entirely decided yet. They are in a kind of a slumber until they fade away entirely, not able to get a soul burial. However, if they do seek to get another chance and they succeed in escaping that prison, they get to live once more. But only on one condition..."

Inoue listened carefully while she remained still, Tsubaki floating around her.

"He isn't allowed to live a happy life, not to mention love."

Orihime's heart stood still, for that what was forbidden, she desired.


End file.
